To Write Love On Her Arms
by Edelin
Summary: Vampires search for their other half, the other soul that exists — or will exist in the future — to make them whole. To give them a feeling of being alive. For Kakashi, his half was Sakura and he would do anything to have her back. AU story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**-Title**: To Write Love On Her Arms  
><strong>-Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>-Summary<strong>:Vampires search for their other half, the other soul that exists — or will exist in the future — to make them whole. To give them a feeling of being alive. For Kakashi, his half was Sakura and he would do anything to have her back. AU story  
><strong>-Warnings: <strong>Violence

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

So... this is my first attempt to make a vampire fic. I don't know why I am doing it but I am. I hope everyone will like it and if not, they will tell me why. Special thanks to XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx for beat reading this and making it so much better. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A silver-haired man was lying on a cold stone, inside a dark cave. He was wearing a mask that covered the bottom of his face and his eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. The mysterious man was holding a piece of paper in his hands—a photograph of a female. The masked man was still—and to the human eye—dead; he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating but he was not dead. He had different needs than those of humans.<p>

Centuries ago, he had lived in a different era.

He was not dead or alive, just a broken creature stuck in this world. Like a photo was a frozen moment in time, he was a frozen relic of the past that existed in the present and would probably exist in the future, never changing, always the same.

In fact, he existed simultaneously between the interstices of life and death.

He had human traits. He felt emotions and needed to eat, but not the same kind of food humans needed. He needed what he had lost—life in its more materialist form and that was blood and fresh flesh.

He once was great—a noble, a leader and fighter, feared by everyone for his unique abilities, immense talent and cunning mind. But most of all, he was feared because of his left eye, a gift from the past. However, for many decades he was hiding inside caves and the shadows of the trees in forests. He could be found in every dark corner of this world—unseen, unnoticed but always present, always watching the humans live—while he was imprisoned in the dark side of the world. If they happened to see him and his people, they would change their point of view for the world. Humans would never feel safe again. They would run to places they thought offered sanctuary and safety, but if _they_ wanted to find them, no church, no army, no prayer, no pseudo-divine creature or symbol could save them.

Vampires and Humans were two worlds, connected, part of a bigger world, and yet, they didn't communicate. One was denying the existence of the other and the second, the dark one, was avoiding the other, unless it was necessary because the dark side depended on them.

Vampires existed in every place of the world. Nobody knows how why they were created. They came from humans, but they were created in an unknown way before history started being recorded. They were a mixture of man and beast, having both the high intelligence and the unrestrained urge to fulfill their basic needs. Through time and unfortunate events, their presence was suspected and they were given names, that differed from place to place. In most languages they were known as vampires but they were also called Vrykolakes, strigoi and many other things by various nations. The more their presence was suspected, the more humans grew hysteric and terrified of them.

Vampires were the source of inspiration for Literature and Art and Music. Legends were created for them to reassure humans that they could be killed and that they were beneath them. It was weird how some humans, especially of the female gender, were so drawn to his kind and despised it so much at the same time. They craved for their stories, found them unique and desirable as an idea. Whenever there was a rumor about them existing, it was these exact women who wanted their death the most. Perhaps it was because they knew so much of them through their stories—that were mostly a romanticized view on them and their few and forbidden loves with humans—and they knew so little in reality because they understood the lie within the tales.

The man in the cave was once an exception.

He tried, along with others, to live among the humans, remembering his humanity and prior life, but he had to do it in secrecy, because humans were known for their fear that gave birth to unreasonable hate for them. He succeeded for many years and achieved a harmony between them, understanding them, and taking care of them.

He maybe even loved them. He lived those years feeding himself with the blood of animals.

In the end though, nothing can last forever.

He and his fellow followers,were found out and they were not accepted. If anyone tried to defend them, they would be killed along with them.

In the place where they were residing, people killed vampires by inserting silver needles all over their bodies and then burning them using one specific type of wood—oak.

That was when his hell began, his solitary and _painful_ life, that he couldn't escape from. He opened his eyes and looked at the photo. It was an old one, with no colors but it showed a beautiful young woman who was wearing a dress, common in another era. He clenched his other hand in fury and hit the ground in frustration.

He sat up and looked around the dark cave. He was _so_ hungry; he hadn't found a human for a week and was only eating animals. He didn't enjoy it when he ate them; they weren't tasty enough. A part of him nearly felt sad that he had to eat them because in all these years that he spent away from the human civilization and close to nature and its creatures, he found himself finding more similarities with them than with humans. It wasn't that he shared a bond or something like that with any of them, but just the fact that in nature with all its cruelness, there was justice.

Everyone played a role. It was simple as that.

Humans considered themselves the highest creatures and believed they were the rulers of the planet. They accused him and his race of being monsters but he had come to wonder what was a real monster was. Does being a monster mean that you eat other creatures? He did that but humans also did.

They actually did it in a far worse way; A wild zebra can escape a wild lion but a pig that has been born for the sole purpose of becoming a human's food is not going to be able to escape, ever. What was crueler between those two?

He hated humans. From the day they appeared at his doorstep with fire and tried to burn down everything he had built, he hated them all. He once had been a human and had tried to remain as close to them as possible but in the end _they _couldn't accept him. They hurt him in the worst possible way.

He had tried to help them, had protected them and they _betrayed_ him. They killed the love of his life, the one human being that he came to love and had loved him back so much that she had deserted life for him, by allowing him to turn her into a being like him. _None_ of them could replace that, _none _of them could love him like Sakura and _no one_ but Sakura could help him escape the hell he was living in.

But she was gone, __killed__by __them___. _And the more time passed, the more he hated them for taking her away.

He loved her so much, had been willing to change his whole life for her, just so she would be happier.

And he did.

She didn't ask him to but he did, understanding what she needed without needing her to put it in words. He felt for her from the day he laid his eyes over her small form.

He had to admit that the time before they were found out, while they were pretending to be human, was happy, even if now it seemed like an illusion he had created and in the end got misled by her. He had forgotten reality and he paid that mistake with Sakura's existence. She was upset when they were forced to run and hide. She couldn't hate the humans for being afraid of them, once they found out about their true identity because she knew that if the roles were reversed and she was the human, she would react the same way. She would have felt terrified, influenced by the tales and the legends. That fear would lead her to decide that it would indeed be better to destroy the source of that fear, forgetting everything that happened in the past, and return to the dull and uneventful life that small villages offered.

He would never forget those last days they had spent together in the mountains, doing nothing but trying to escape and be forgotten so they could get away from that area and try to reside somewhere else, where no one knew about them, another village perhaps.

Or they could built a house in a far away place and live there, forever. No one would be able to force them to leave and they wouldn't have to hide for so long. They could stay there, together. It seemed so nice to him but deep inside he knew that Sakura would secretly crave other beings' company, not having lived as a vampire long enough to forget her human past, or at least accept that they would never accept her because she was vampire.

The day he was about to tell her that a vampire community that had tried like them (and some along with them) to leave in harmony with humans, had decided to create a vampire village and propose to stay there, was the day she was killed.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi jumped from stone to stone effortlessly, gracefully as if it required no strength until he landed at the entrance of the cave, where he and Sakura were residing until the place was clear for them to move away. He went in and suddenly smelled the scent of blood on the stones. He walked in and found two corpses in a pool of blood. <em>

_He looked around terrified, trying to feel his wife's presence but it was futile. Terrified, he ran as fast as possible to the village. _

She was caught!

_Guilt rushed over him. Had he been there—had he not left her alone—they could have escaped. He reached the village and tried to smell where his wife was. With difficulty he found a light hint of her and followed it with caution. He wanted to hurry and get her away as soon as possible, get her as far away as possible._

_He reached the square of the village and witnessed the most horrific sight in his entire life; Sakura was unconscious, with needles all over her body, half naked and engulfed in flames. He froze as he watched her open her eyes__and in the far distance find his immediately. She didn't seem frightened about the fire that was getting bigger and bigger, coming closer and closer to her body, hungry to kiss her skin and eventually burn her to death._

_She looked at him with so much love and warmness that it could rival the heat of the flames. Everything happened so slow and yet so quickly. He saw her lips twitch and form a smile and then they opened and uttered a word. _

_And then she screamed because of the pain and he was back into reality. _

_He ran to her but he found resistance. Not anything worthy of his time, or difficult to handle but they served their purpose; they stole precious minutes of his time, moments needed to save her. _

_He killed them with no hesitation but more appeared and he couldn't ran past them. Another high-pitched scream made him worry even more. Vampires could endure pain longer than humans, could survive from wounds that would instantly kill a human, but they were not immortal. They could be killed and those needles inside his wife were taking away her power, making her weak so she would die sooner because of the flames and she appeared tired, probably because of the fight that took place in the cave. _

_He let go of himself, his wildness and violent instincts taking over and he killed with more hurry. He slashed with his sword, with his sharp teeth, his nails. He used every part of himself, every object he had as a weapon. After a few moments he found himself closer to the stand where she burning and grabbed her away. The flames didn't go away and silence ruled. _

_She was not screaming anymore, not showing how much the flames were paining her because they didn't anymore. _

_They couldn't. _

_They already had hurt her enough for her to die. _

_He watched her burn and turn to dust, like all vampires do. He reached his hand and took a bit of her dust in his palm. It was so soft and warm, like her. _

_He felt all the presence of the people around him, afraid and pleased at the same time. They had killed one vampire and now he, her lover and mate, would follow her. _

_Something snapped inside him. He felt his nails grow, his teeth sharpen and he slowly removed the cover over his left eye. He raised his head and hissed like a wild tiger. _

_He didn't think._

_Didn't want to._

_Couldn't think of anything else but how much he wanted them dead, wanted each one of them to scream like Sakura did moments ago. He wanted all the men in the village to feel the pain of losing their loved one and being unable to prevent it. He wanted all the mothers to scream for the loss of their children._

_He wanted them all to hurt. _

_He wanted them all to die painful deaths. _

_And as he got up everyone realized that this was what was going to happen. They were all going to die painfully and mercilessly. Some__ of those vile humans were smart. Some of them ran away while their friends tried to be brave. Brave? For what? To run into him and to get absolutely obliterated? The thought made Kakashi want to laugh._

_They were fools and they paid for their foolishness. He ran at them too, letting go of his sword and using his natural weapons to hurt them. _

_They were all going to die._

_No matter how much they may beg, he would not bend. With them causing her death, he lost the last bit of his humanity and gave in to the beast within him. _

_They were all going to die, painful deaths._

They died. He killed every single one of them until he was left alone in a bloody village that he had once called his.

He hated them for what they did. It was alive and was killing him inside along with how much he missed her. He hated them and all humans, seeing in all their smiley and happy faces, the murderers of his wife. The look of triumph, the overconfidence that they could kill and capture him too... They though themselves superior racially and he hated it.

And it hurt as he played in his mind again and again her last moments, her last words to him.

_I love you_

It was cliché, he knew that. She had told him these exact same words countless times with more than one meaning in their joint life but he still couldn't believe that she had loved him enough to choose and direct to him her last words. He was so unworthy of her and her love and yet he was so selfish that he had done the best he could to keep her his, always within his grasp, close enough to hug her, kiss her, make love to her.

In the end it was those three words that he craved the most and she had given them to him like she promised. She had loved him until her dying day. The day he had failed her and was not fast enough to save her.

_I love you too Sakura. Until my dying day. _

His eyes snapped open when he heard the slight noise of someone entering his cave. He silently got up and walked towards the direction of the noise. In the darkness of the cave, his red eye helped him to find all living creatures by their body heat. He moved closer to the wall of the cave and waited for his victim to come to him.

He enjoyed killing them slowly in his cave, dragging them half-alive there and slowly eating them. This time though the victim was stupid enough to come on his own in the _cave_. He smirked silently.

As he was about to jump on the human and devour him, he realized that the creature was not human but had the appearance of one. His temperature was too low to be one. It was like a plant's. Curiosity took over him and he moved closer to look at the creature better.

"Are you Kakashi?" a dark voice asked, harsh and emotionless. He walked closer to the and stood behind him.

The plant-like guy turned and looked at the silver-haired male with a smirk.

"I am so glad I found you at last," another male voice said, this time softer and more human-like. He raised his eyebrow at his voice. Did that creature have two faces, thus two voices? Why was it here, interrupting his sleep?

The Vampire silently unsheathed his sword and raised it to the creature's head. It wasn't afraid at all, although he could kill it or him or them, or whatever this was, any moment. "Who are you?" Kakashi hissed dangerously and pressed the sword at its neck. "Why are you here?"

"To talk," the harsh voice that spoke before, replied.

"We are not an enemy. Not right now at least," the other more human-like voice added.

He watched his form in the dark and then, with a movement of his head, instructed him to move forward, leading them to his chamber like room in the cave. There, he lit a small candle and then sat at his seat.

He could finally see the creature and his monstrous form nearly scared him. No, he wasn't scared of anything. He was just badly surprised about his existence and weirdness, one that he had never seen before in all the centuries he had been alive. What race did he belong to?

His body had two different colored halves, one black and one white. The white one had a yellow eye, a mouth and a nose like normal humanoid beings while the other half only had a matching yellow eye. Around his belly were two large fly trap leaf things that he guessed could close and cover his head, making him look a lot like a plant. He somehow merged in the ground and appeared even more like a plant than before, without legs. He was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

"You have a very nice place, really spooky," the white side said.

"We are not here for the decoration," the black side scolded to the other side.

It seemed that this creature had a split appearance and a split personality. He didn't like this. It was too weird for his tastes.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

There was a pause and the black guy who seemed to be the one in charge more with his maturer personality opened his mouth to reveal the reason of their unexpected and unwanted visit. Kakashi just wanted them to leave already, "Our name is Zetsu."

"Black and White Zetsu," the other voice added.

_Like I couldn't understand that on my own. __Kakashi thought_

"We were sent by our master, a vampire leader to deliver you a message," the black Zetsu said—and from somewhere within his cloak—he pulled out a small envelope outside. Kakashi extended his hand and took it.

"What is it about?" he asked them, not opening yet.

There was a silence for a moment. "It's a meeting," the black guy said.

"You are invited to meet our leader," the white Zetsu clarified.

This made Kakashi raise his right eyebrow and caress the envelope lightly. "How come?" he questioned.

"You and our master share a... desire in a way," the black Zetsu said cryptically and the white one didn't seem eager to insert a comment of elaboration.

Desire? What he desired was something that no living being could offer him. He shook his head. "I have only one desire but unfortunately it is not possible that it will ever be fulfilled."

"You don't know until you try," the White Zetsu declared and the black nodded in agreement.

Kakashi smirked and there was a flash of pain in his eyes for a second. "I think your master has the wrong idea about my desires." he told the plant-like humanoid. "I am sure the meeting will not just be about discussing our desires, right?"

"It will be about a discovery our master made about the realization of your desire. A possible way of making it real," the White Zetsu explained.

"And only a fools wouldn't understand what Hatake Kakashi's wish is. Your earlier actions years ago give you away," the black guy added.

He didn't speak and just stared at the envelope. This guy, the master, was either insane or lived in his own world. Or a mixture of both. No one could bring the dead back, it was against nature.

But Kakashi couldn't deny that if there was a small possibility for him to have his wife back, he didn't mind making a contract with Satan himself.

It had never happened before. Many had tried and the result was their death. There were some legends said about the sinner alchemists that tried to play God, but the result of their endeavors was the creation of a monster that was beast. A beast that had to be killed.

But what if...? What if vampires _could _succeed where the humans, the so __arrogant__ humans, failed?

No vampire had ever tried to revive a vampire, a creature that was not alive in the way humans were. What if there was a way and that 'master' had found it? What if he let this go and lost the last chance to be with her again?

He didn't have anything to lose by listening to what he had to say. Kakashi was, after all, no fool. He would always choose for himself what he thought best.

"I'll read the letter and think about it," he said evenly, although he had nearly decided that he was going to hear with his own ears what the other vampire was planning to do. He looked at Zetsu who smirked at him. "Does it say inside where the meeting will take place?"

"Of course," Black Zetsu answered.

Kakashi nodded. "You can leave now."

"There is a bunch of humans close to the entrance of the cave," Black Zetsu stated and looked back to where the dark hall that lead to the entrance. "Can I eat them?"

Kakashi looked at him, amazed that he understood the presence of the humans while he hadn't felt anything. He shook his head and got up leaving the envelope on the desk beside him. "I haven't fed properly for a whole week," he said and started walking outside of the cave. He felt Zetsu follow him and the feeling of being followed. He could be attacked any moment and knew nothing of his enemy while the plant-guy seemed to know a lot about him.

"You can take one or two," he said after a moment of silence. "But just kill them and take them away. I do not like eating with others."

Zetsu finished his second human away from where Kakashi was, as he had been told. He licked his lips in happiness and felt his hunger for more delicious young boys. He wasn't eating them like vampires did. He didn't need their blood so much but the flesh. Like how humans fed on animals—he, a humanoid specie of his own—fed on humans. He looked at the sky and decided that it was time for him to start moving again.

He had promised Master that he would be back by sunrise with the news of how the conversation took place. He grinned in delight.

"Master is going to be very pleased with us," the White Zetsu said.

"He is going to reward us for our success," Black Zetsu said in a more emotionless and controlled voice but it was clear that he was also delighted by the way things had went.

"Do you think he is going to give us a dozen of humans, like last time?" the White Zetsu asked in anticipation, his eyes widening slightly at the idea of the wonderful food they would receive for their job.

Black Zetsu didn't answer. He looked at the sky again and then at the road ahead. "Come on, we need to hurry otherwise we'll be late."

"Of course." White Zetsu nodded "And if we are, master will get mad at us."

The creature traveled fast using the earth below him and in less than a few hours he was inside a big mansion, far away from the cave where the conversation with Kakashi took place. A shadow appeared from behind them and the creature smirked.

"You are back," a man's voice stated and soon another shadow appeared next to him. "Did you do it?"

The plant-guy nodded. "It went very well," Black Zetsu stated. He looked around and then at the shadow couple. "I have it all recorded so he can watch it,Where is he? " he questioned and looked around again.

"He will be back in a few days," the voice answered. "Show me what happened."

Zetsu hesitated. "Master said that I must show him first," White Zetsu said in a controlled voice.

"I am his second, Zetsu," the voice tried to reason with him but Zetsu shook his head.

"Master must always be the first," Black Zetsu repeated and he disappeared inside the pavement.

Soon he was in his small garden that he called his room. They all had their rooms and his was this small garden where he planted various types of flowers with poisons and small trees. It wasn't just that he was in a way a plant, the reason he lived in this small garden. It was also because he enjoyed messing with flowers and insects. It was his hobby in a way. He relaxed and soon sleep took over him.

After some hours, at sun rise, his eyes shot open as he heard the footsteps of someone entering his garden. No one would be foolish enough to do it and he had made it clear that he was not forgiving of those who placed their feet in his room. They were all dead, made food for him.

Only one person could enter other than him, and that was Master.

"Master," the White Zetsu said, recognizing his aura.

"Did you do it, Zetsu?" he asked in a calm, controlled voice.

"Yes, master," black Zetsu answered.

"Have you told anyone about it?" he asked in an even voice.

"No,Your second wanted to know, claiming that since you weren't around, I should tell him." White Zetsu said to the mystery man.

Black Zetsu shook his head. "But I always show you first, master," he said and showed through his mind the conversation between him and Kakashi that he had recorded while it was taking place.

When it was over, the man smirked and looked at Zetsu. "Good, Zetsu," he said and put his hands in his pocket. "I am pleased."

"I think he will come, even if it is just out of curiosity." White Zetsu offered his opinion and the mysterious man nodded in agreement.

"He still loves her and will do anything for her. If it wasn't for his blind devotion to her, he wouldn't have been caught then and he wouldn't have been caught in this now," the mysterious man said. He examined a certain flower and then looked one last time at Zetsu before leaving. "The fool is still in love with her," he said through gritted teeth and slowly walked away. Zetsu stood there and looked at the man's retreating back.

"Master is a mystery," Black Zetsu said after he had left and closed the door behind him.

"We know nearly nothing about his past," White Zetsu agreed and he turned his attention to a very beautiful flower that contained one of the most deadly poisons.

Kakashi licked his lips and closed his eyes in enjoyment. Young boys, at their teenage years were the most delicious. He wiped his mouth with his hand and marched towards his bed, taking the envelope that Zetsu guy had left him. He looked at it curiously and then opened it slowly.

There was a small white piece of paper inside that had a few words on it.

_Fire country, leaf territory, Hokage mountain. In two weeks vampires from all over the world will be there. _

It said nothing else. It didn't even have a signature of _someone; _just that red cloud which he suspected was the symbol of the man organizing this. Had the messenger said nothing, he wouldn't be able to understand what this gathering was about.

He looked at the innocent piece of paper and then at the photo of his beloved late wife.

_Is there really a way for you to come back? _

No matter the price he may have to pay, if there was a way, or even a possibility for that to happen, he would pay it without hesitation. Nothing could be equal with Sakura. She had been and still was the sole purpose of his existence.

He looked at the paper again and then tossed it aside as he rolled to his left and tried to sleep. He could just go and listen, right? If the man seemed to know what he was doing, he could be involved.

If not, then he could walk away and continue his miserable life, the one that he would never escape from unless he died. It was a mystery why he hadn't killed himself to follow Sakura. He didn't know the answer himself.

What he knew was that every time he thought about actually doing it, he remembered how beautiful she had made life. Something she had abandoned in a way, along with her humanity, to be with him and make his life as pleasant as possible. He couldn't throw it away like that.

And she really had managed to do it.

Their life had been very beautiful, when she was alive.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it and didin't find it boring. I would appreciate reviews, even if they are bad.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry for the delay but Real Life obligations for both me and my beta, Chi, prevented us from updating sooner. So please forgive us, and enjoy this new chapter. XD

* * *

><p>He had found her by accident one day.<p>

She was a small girl—around seven—that had lost everything in a war. She was nearly dead then — starved and skinny — barely being able to look up at him. He was originally planning to eat her but as he looked at those green eyes he found himself unable to act on his decision. She wouldn't even be enjoyable. The bright-eyed little girl was just a walking pile of bones and skin.

He _could _have left her there, for a human to find her, but again he found himself unable to tear his gaze from those eyes. He couldn't be sure what draw him to them the most. Maybe it was the timidness combined with a wild fire within them? Or maybe it was just because they were so beautiful and maybe even seductive? He could nearly imagine her as an adult giving with those same eyes a seductive, lustful look. The man felt a slight twinge of shame in his chest—here he was, as old as time, swooning over how pretty a little girl's eyes were. But that was the thing about her. The girl just gave him a timid glance. No smile or nothing. And she was still able to capture his attention. There was an almost psychedelic twist to her eyes—he found himself staring at nature through them, envisioning a green field full of trees scraping the sky and multicolored flowers.

_He slowly knelt and raised his hand to touch her and the child suddenly reacted and jumped back, afraid of his touch and what his hand could do to her._

_Had the war traumatize her to the point she was afraid of everything — of everyone?_

_It was wise of her to fear him. __If h__e wanted to eat her, he would have already. _

_He looked a bit more into her eyes and then he got up, deciding that he should really leave, before someone found him or — even worse, he feared, — his companions found her. Maybe he still had some feelings of pity and mercy, but his fellow vampires wouldn't._

_As he was about to leave, he felt something holding his pants. The little, peculiar, green-eyed creature was holding him tightly and hid her face as she hugged his leg. He looked around, uncomfortable. He gently tried to move her away, but the little girl, despite being so skinny and seemingly weak, had resisted and he found himself unable to push her away, without using some force. _

"_I'm_ _scared__,__" he heard her low, girlish voice murmur against his pants. And he felt the part of where she was hiding her face as she hugged his leg_ _getting wet. _

_Was she crying? _

_For an unknown reason, that displeased him. It was irrational__;__ he hadn't known the girl for more than a few minute__s__, __he__had __even__wanted to eat her __at first__._

_He had to admit that knowing someone was putting their faith in him felt kind of nice_

_Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked around. From afar he smelled his companions approaching and he looked worried at the little girl. _

_Everything happened so quickly that he didn't even understand what was really happening. He grabbed the child in his arms and ran. Ran as fast as possible, holding her in his arms, burying her face in his chest, so she wouldn't get scared of the speed. He stopped when he was sure they were far enough from the battlefield. _

_He looked back to make sure that no one was following them, that he could stop thinking of the possible danger of having to face a hungry vampire while he held an alive human with blood in her veins. He slowly relaxed, realizing that his companions were probably taking care of their hunger in the battlefield. _

_He slowly turned his attention to the child that was trebling, frightened. She had sat down, hugging her knees and sobbing as silently as she could. He heard her small heart beating like mad and he suddenly felt the need to somehow comfort the child. _

_Kakashi didn't want the small girl to fear him. _

_He moved closer to her and slowly he pulled her in his arms again. __Her small hand slowly__ rose__ to his chest and grabbed his chest as she started crying softly. __The silver haired vampire__ held her in his arms and walked towards a small cave __where h__e lay with the little pink-haired child._

_It took her a while to calm down and let go of his shirt. Kakashi loosened his hold of her small body and the little girl got up and looked at him. Then she blushed slightly and looked away. _

_This sight _—_her blushing face and sudden shyness _—_intrigued him and he found it impossible to resist smirking and chucking. The child __gazed__at him from the corner of its eyes, the shyness gone, replaced with pure curiosity. _

_He shook his head and one last chuckle escaped him. "What am I going to do with you now?" he wondered out loud, eying the little girl. He had already decided that he wouldn't let her get eaten by beasts, and neither would he eat her. _

_Kakashi leaned back. "So, what's your name?" he asked the child after a while. _

_The girl tensed slightly and looked up at his face. It was half-covered. "Sakura." she informed the older male and looked away again. _

_The silver-haired man thought that was a fitting name._

"_What were you doing there?" he asked. "Last time I checked, children and women stayed away from fights. Seeing that you are both a girl and a child, you had no reason to be there at all."_

_Sakura's eyes watered and she bit her bottom lip, in an attempt to not start crying again. "I didn't want to be away from Daddy," she told him in a strained voice._

"_So we need to find your father__,__" the vampire said and got up. "From which side are you from?" he questioned._

_The girl shook her head and hugged her knees as she sat down. "You won't find him," she spoke softly and Kakashi knew that she was crying again, and he understood immediately the cause of her tears. The father was dead and the little girl was most probably an orphan._

_So, the question remained. What was he going to do with her? The fact that he saved her from his fellow vampire companions meant that he was responsible for what was going to happen to her, in the near future at least. _

_As he was contemplating about his next moves, Sakura moved closer to him. "Can I stay with you?" she pleaded him. He looked at her green eyes _— _that suddenly reminded him of a lost puppy _— _and once again he found himself unable to look away. _

_There was no way he could do it, right? How could he, a vampire, care for a human child like her? _

_He didn't want to._

_Right?_

Somehow though every time he had the chance to leave her at the care of someone else and move on his life, something always made him go back. After a few months, he decided that he would take care of her.

And he was really happy that he had decided to keep her close to him. It was a true blessing to see her grow up and become the woman he fell in love with — and that she magically had fallen in love with him too.

If he had left her to the first human he found that was willing to take her in, he wouldn't be preparing himself for that trip to the other side of the country. A trip, that his logic screamed was pure madness. The dead couldn't come back to life.

He had contemplated about it but he always found it impossible to refuse to go — as he had found it impossible then to leave her as a child. Whenever something had to do with Sakura, he always went to great lengths for it. He did that from the first few minutes of their meeting.

After her death, he found his life empty and meaningless. He had no one to live for, nothing but the past to occupy his mind, filling his cold, non-beating heart with grief.

* * *

><p><em>She knew that male's back. She knew it very well. How many years had she followed that back obediently and blindly? <em>

_All her human life._

_And the beginning of her vampire existence too. _

_If that incident hadn't happened, she would perhaps still be following him, trying to please him in any way she could. If it wasn't for Obito, she would still be desperately in love with him. _

_The man moved and turned to look at her. He had, __like_ _he always did,__ his face covered. __There was one major difference though from the man she remembered as a young woman;__in the place where his right __eye__ should be, his _black _eye should be, there was a red one._

_Obito's _red _eye. _

_She knew that it wasn't his fault that the Uchiha died, and the other vampire(meaning Obito) had offered him his eye willingly and asked her to do the transplantation. And she did, because Obito asked and because she loved them both, Kakashi and Obito. _

_But after that incident, she started resenting Kakashi too. _

_The silver-haired man smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that she had never seen him smile in all the decades they had spent together, both as humans and vampires. _

_He walked towards her quickly, like he couldn't keep himself away from her. She bit her tongue, trying to control her sudden enthusiasm about his approach. His smile became more visible as he started taking off the mask and revealing his face. _

_This had been for so many years her dream; him approaching her, him being so eager and so happy to see her. _

_And she was afraid his approval of her still meant a lot. Otherwise her sudden enthusiasm and overwhelming happiness couldn't be explained. She wasn't in love with him anymore, but she'd loved him for so many years that he'd always hold a special place in her heart. _

_And she'd always hate him for what he caused to Obito._

_But even in her dreamworld, he walked past through her, ignoring her. She turned and saw that a little behind her was a female, an unknown female to her but very familiar to Kakashi. The vampire nearly ran at her and raised her in her arms. They hugged each other with passion and longing, like they couldn't get enough of one another. _

_The female was peculiar, her appearance was at least. However, even though her appearance seemed strange to the older female vampire, it didn't fail to give her an elegance and unique beauty. It was that kind of beauty that Kakashi loved. Her pink hair tied in a bow, her green eyes, her fresh, white, smooth skin... it was a unique beauty._

_The beauty the woman never had, never would have. _

_The couple started dancing, looking only at each others' eyes. As she watched them dance, she noticed that the girl's eyes drifted away and instead of looking at Kakashi, looked at her. She focused on her and then Kakashi vanished and the world became dark. _

Rin jumped up from her bed. She looked around her but couldn't sense anything close to her. She ran a hand through her hair and started walking up and down her small room, in an attempt to calm down.

It didn't work like it usually did.

After understanding that she needed to do something else to relax, she walked quickly to the kitchen in her small apartment and opened the refrigerator. There she had a bottle of wine, only it didn't contain wine.

The female vampire opened the bottle and took a big slip of the red liquid. It was blood mixed with something else, a medicine-like-thing and it helped her to relax whenever she was ready to give in to her wildest desires.

It was difficult living in the human world, but not as difficult as it had once been; The temptation was a lot stronger but it was also much easier to eat without someone understanding it. It was easier to take care of the hunger, easier to find a victim that no one would miss and search for, like an orphan drug addict that lived in the streets or homeless children that ate from trash. No one would search for them. It would be like these people had never existed. In these huge cities people didn't know who lived next to them, it was easy to get lost with the crowd, as long as you didn't do something to stand out.

And simultaneously, it was accepted for one to be different. But not too different.

Rin found this whole situation a little hypocritical. They were allowed to be who they were, say whatever they wanted but whenever some people actually dared to do something different and unpleasant, they never had the time to finish.

The rest of the world didn't let them.

But it was easier to survive in the human world these days. It was easy, if one played smart and didn't take advantage of the easiness, so they wouldn't draw too much attention, their vampire-nature wouldn't be revealed.

She put the bottle in the refrigerator again and went back to her bedroom. She opened a small drawer and took out two photos. The first one was of a dark-haired man. He was fairly good looking, with a beautiful crooked smile. She caressed the photo and placed it on her pillow. The other one was one of her, the male of the previous photo and silver-haired man.

_Kakashi..._

...Why did he appear in her sleep? She hadn't seen him for three centuries and hadn't heard of him for two. The last thing she learned about him was that he was living in the mountains, after his cover was blown and his wife was lost.

Rin had never seen the girl but she suspected that the pink-haired girl was Kakashi's wife. She didn't want to meet her, and didn't want to have anything to do with the male vampire. No matter how much she may have loved him may — still love him deep inside — she'd never forgive him for his actions.

It wasn't entirely his fault, she knew. She was at fault too, she knew that. Yet, she couldn't help but hate both him and herself for what happened then. And she didn't want to remember — the pain, the guilt, _his_ eyes as he turned to ash — it was all too much for her and being close to him was making everything worse.

However, she didn't want to forget either, she couldn't do it anyway. It was impossible to just look away from an event that marked her life, that involved the two most important men in her life.

She focused her eyes on the silver-haired man in the picture. He had his face hidden and looked bored. She remembered him saying it was stupid and pointless to take a picture together but she and Obito had insisted and Kakashi agreed.

He always agreed in the end; it was his subtle way of showing that he cared for them and he appreciated everything they had lived together.

She took both photos in her hands again and lay on her bed.

_Has something happened to you Kakashi? Why did you appear in my dreams after all those years?_

She left the photos beside her and looked at the ceiling. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and the image of the pink-haired female, the Mrs. Hatake, came to her again. She was anxious and her whole face screamed at the older vampire woman that she was the one that could help her, _had_ to help her.

Something was happening to Kakashi, or was going to happen. Otherwise the pink-haired vampire wouldn't have appeared in her sleep.

Rin was sure that her old childhood friend was in danger, a danger he couldn't escape and perhaps wasn't even aware of. His wife's soul seemed to think that she, Rin, would be able to help him _and_ her.

She was wrong though. Kakashi never listened to her. He didn't respect her enough to do that and if she appeared now in front of him, telling him about his deceased wife — who she'd never met — and how she was sending messages through her, the silver-haired male would think of her as a lunatic and if she insisted, Rin was afraid that he'd attack her, considering her a hindrance and an obstacle to his serenity.

Or mourning.

Or whatever he was doing that made him be in so much danger and need of help.

The question was if she'd help though. Did she want to let go of her life and find him again after all these years? She had sworn she'd stay away from him as much as possible and she wanted to honor that vow.

But would she be able to live on, knowing that he was hurt, maybe even killed, and she could have helped? That if she had done something, he wouldn't be hurt. No matter how much it agitated and frustrated the brown-haired vampire, she couldn't deny that she still cared.

Deep, deep inside her, there was still a part of her that cared and was ready to fight for him. Not die for him but maybe kill.

She looked at the photo of her and her boys and sighed. She still breathed from time to time, even when she was alone, though she didn't need to.

If the dream returned, if by any way she continued to receive this message, she's go.

She wouldn't be herself, if she didn't. She wouldn't be Rin.

...and if she wasn't herself, then she'd be unable to live in this world. In the human world, a vampire needed to be balanced to survive, otherwise her cover would be blown.

* * *

><p>It seemed that nature was against him going to his destination. From the moment he started traveling he experienced wind blowing against him, a lot of raining and many roads that could be used as shortcuts were not accessible due to the weather.<p>

For some reason, it seemed like the powers that be were preventing him from moving forward, throwing obstacle on top of obstacle in front of him. There were some days where Kakashi would find himself walking against the harsh, bitter wind. There were others where roads would be blocked off from flash floods or other nature storms. Those events wouldn't seem as strange if they hadn't been happening around the time he wanted to go see the Akatsuki. ...Perhaps this was a way of something greater telling him not to pursue this endeavor. Perhaps-somewhere in that big blue sky-there was something, _someone_ trying to show him that the Akatsuki couldn't be trusted. The both both angered and soothed him. Who where they to decide who and what Kakashi could seek out to help bring back his darling wife? His one true love? His other half?

This wasn't something nature can just decide for him. When he was with Sakura, he felt something heavy in his chest-a pleasant tingle. But now his hands were stuck in a trembling fashion because his soul feels so... Empty without her. Sakura was the solution. Only she can end his misery. His loneliness.

But despite all these difficulties he had managed to travel, slower than he wanted, but he'd eventually reach the Hokage mountain and finally be able to rest.

Kakashi had generally been late in his life. It was a characteristic he had since his human years and he had paid having that flaw more than once. So he had decided to not be late for this meeting since it could very well be the meeting that would give him a reason to continue existing in this world. If he got to have Sakura back into his life, then this now ugly and gray world would become beautiful and full of colors.

He was doing this for both himself and Sakura.

But the world around him was sending signals to stop, to revise his options, his choices.

The vampire knew — knew very well actually — that what he wanted was a madness but... But the idea that he could have her close to him again, feeling her skin, kissing her and hearing her moan, was more than enough reason to give this madness a try.

He didn't have anything else to do. All these years he was hiding and mourning in a cave, eating every human being he found. He had been lost for so many years in pools of hate and grief. He had been drowning for so long that he had come to believe he didn't know how to breathe.

Even his memories of Sakura had been painful. They were all too beautiful to remember because every time he did, the next thought was always that he would never live them again. He would have preferred her with another man than dead, because in that case he could try and win her back, or at least he'd know that she was happy, even if not with him.

Knowing that she was dead because he wasn't fast enough to save her, was making this a lot worse.

It was his fault.

He had come to believe that (That it was his fault) from the moment he calmed down and looked at the slaughtered people around him, the people _he _slaughtered, ripped to pieces to express his pain and anger. Even then, even after them killing his love, he couldn't help but look at them and think of the times they had lived together.

_Guilty._

He had felt that for the first moment but as time passed this feeling was lost and replaced by hate. Even after he had taken his revenge on them, they still made him suffer. By being guilty for causing their deaths and by forcing him in this hell called solitude.

He looked at the word around him. It was raining hard and he could hear thunders from afar.

This, the wildness of nature, could not be the reason he'd stop. He would continue traveling even if it meant he'd crawl. He owed to both him and his wife to try until the very end, to his ultimate best.

He owed it to Sakura, who had died because of him; he had made her a vampire and after that he had been incompetent to protect her.

He owed it to himself because he couldn't live anymore alone. Not after being entertained with the thought that he could be happy again.

* * *

><p>The weather didn't get any better for days but the male vampire didn't stop traveling, and finally after days of endless walking, he'd found the place. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go to find the <em>Master <em>but it was somewhere close to that mountain. He walked in a small cave and after days of ceaseless struggle, he lay down and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

The time limit was tomorrow and the message didn't specify the time. He could sleep and worry about finding where he had to go after that.

He opened his eyes as sun fell on his face and he cracked them open in annoyance. He looked outside and to his utter surprise he saw that instead of a cloudy sky, there was a bright blue sky. He could hear birds twitting.

It was like after that continual raining, the world had been cleaned and freshened.

The sight filled the man with a strange feeling of peace and serenity he hadn't remembered feeling since he was human.

He took a big breath instinctively and let the fresh air fill his lungs that hadn't been filled for so long. He found that action enjoyable and reminded him of the time it had been necessary. He rarely remembered his human life but this place brought out his human side, his past self.

As he looked around, his eye caught a flower close to a tree. He approached it without thinking. It was purple, deep purple, close to blue. He caressed it with respect and leaned closer to see if it smelled nice.

_Wonderful! Rin would adore this._

Immediately he let go of it and got up, putting some distance between himself and the flower.

_Why did I think of Rin?_ the vampire asked himself mentally.

It had been decades since his old friend had come to his mind. She had disappeared soon after Obito's death and he hadn't heard from her for many years. They met once in a town before he met Sakura and he found himself in awe at how much she had changed.

He couldn't understand why she had been so distant. How had she become that cold woman, when he had left her as an emotional and very affectionate young girl? She hadn't changed on the outside but her eyes had betrayed her inner change from the first moment. The silver-haired male didn't recognize her at first because of her eyes, thinking he had her confused with someone else. They talked slightly and then she left, without looking back at him. Kakashi had found that behavior cold and unfair.

… but now he knew better. What Rin had gone through all these decades — the loneliness and pain, the guilt and the sorrow — he knew all that now. Kakashi felt that exact same pain after Sakura's loss. He understood why she didn't look back then, why she wanted to put as much distance between them as possible.

He was reminding her of a life she had loved very much and she was doomed to never be able to repeat. Being close to him meant that she would remember Obito, her humanity and its loss, Obito's death, everything she had lost at all times.

It was ironic that after so many years, during which he scarcely thought of her, their lives were so much alike. Like it was when they were children and playmates, when he thought he was in love with her and she with him. He shook his head and looked at the sky.

He didn't know anything about her now, he hadn't _heard _anything about her. None of their common acquaintances had seen of her for centuries; she could be dead or hiding somewhere like he was all these centuries.

He started walking away from the flower, forcing the sudden thoughts of Rin away from his mind. He had to focus on Sakura. It wasn't appropriate to think of another woman while he was trying to bring back his wife, especially that woman. Rin had been important in his life and he was pretty certain that if they hadn't been turned into vampires and remained humans, they would have eventually gotten married.

But the vampire-turning changed everything. Vampires do not fall in love and after a while fall in love again. They are by nature searching for their other half, the other soul that exists — or will exist in the future — to make them whole. To give them a feeling of being alive.

Rin's life-piece of completion had been Obito and she his. Their human love had left inside both of them some romantic feelings, but their new nature — the vampire one — was leading them to other people's arms.

He understood that fully when he realized he was in love with Sakura, when he found himself not being able to control himself and love her. It was then that he understood how Rin felt. And it was from that moment onwards that his feelings for Rin lost complete meaning.

Suddenly the ground close to him moved and Zetsu appeared in front of him with all his weirdness and abnormality. Kakashi put on immediately a stern and serious look, forcing away his previous thoughts and focusing on the man in front of him. He was even weirder now that he was visible under the sun.

"I came to take you," Black Zetsu said.

"You are going the wrong way," White Zetsu added and chuckled slightly.

Kakashi nodded without saying anything and followed the weird man to wherever he was supposed to go.

_It is all for you my love, to be one again with you__, h_e thought and felt even more determined to go through with everything they told him to, just to give this madness inside him a try.

_To be complete._

* * *

><p>Zetsu lead him to a room full of vampires and immediately disappeared in the ground, having finished his job. He looked around to see if there was anyone he recognized, an old friend or an acquaintance. He wasn't able to recognize anyone.<p>

_It's better that way__, _the vampire thought.

It was better to not have anyone related to him know of what he was doing. It would have been difficult to explain why he was doing what he was. He had cut his bonds and connections with everyone he knew a long time ago.

_Plus no one I knew and befriended could fit in this crowd._

Everyone in the room gave off the aura of a wild creature that had lost its humanity. Before Sakura's death all these men would have been his enemies; he would have immediately disliked them and kept his distance from them.

He stood in a corner and looked at his possible new companions and "colleagues" ; it seemed that the _Master _had a love for weird looking people. He saw a blue skinned, shark like man with a huge sword , a doll-like man, and many others that would attract attention if they walked in the street.

They all seemed outcasts.

_And that's probably why they are here. _

Outcasts were fitted to do crazy and unusual things. It was easier for an outcast to go against what most did and supported.

Kakashi was one of the few exceptions; he had chosen his solitary life while he could have lived and been accepted by others. It was Sakura's disappearance from it that changed his world. To him the world would be acceptable, only if Sakura was alive. If this meeting and bunch of weird looking people _could _offer him a chance to be with Sakura in exchange for his assistance in whatever they wanted to do, then Kakashi would willingly offer his abilities and skills to the _Master._

Slowly out of the shadows a man appeared. He had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a black cloak with red clouds like Zetsu did; it probably was the symbol of this organization. The man walked closer to the group of vampires and behind him a woman with blue hair followed. She had a light blue paper flower in her hair and kept her eyes on the floor.

_Is he the master?_ Kakashi wondered. _He looks strong but..._

… but he had accepted someone else to be the master, someone that seemed more wise and knowledgeable than strong and confident.

But he could be wrong. Looks could be deceiving and Kakashi was not going to make any mistakes in this situation he involved himself in. He was going to make it work or leave and return to his cave and let himself be lost in his sorrow and pain.

_Like before. Like this meeting hadn't taken place._

"Akatsuki." the man said and everyone focused their eyes on the man. "We have gathered here after a year of not having gathered together to test a new recruitment." the man's eyes found Kakashi's and the silver haired suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was not an informational meeting, like he had imagined. It seemed that he was the only that was new.

He didn't allow himself to be surprised and acted as if he had a perfect idea of what was happening. Everyone's attention turned to him while Kakashi focused on the orange-haired man.

"So, are you ready to hear what your first test will be?" the man asked.

* * *

><p>Ok... that's it for now everybody. Hope this chapter was interesting enough XD I would very much appreciate a review, thank you.<p>

Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**19/11/2011**

Hello everyone! This chapter is also now checked by Pyocola Analogue III and I thank her/him from the bottom of my heart for her/his hard work.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the plot. Also the Rod of Law or the Rod of the seven parts is taken from a Forgotten Realms book but only the name... not how it's gonna be used at the story because I simply haven't read the book and I just found the name by accident. XD

* * *

><p><em>Rin was again at that place, a space between spaces, where dreams unfolded and took flesh and substance. Anything could happen here and the wildest dreams, the craziest fantasies, had a chance to appear real and achievable here. <em>

_Just for a fleeting moment in time, a fraction of a second that felt like hours, everything was possible. Everything could be forgotten, excused and forgiven. _

_The female vampire stood and looked around; the place didn't have colors but it was neither colorless at the same time. It just was and her mind couldn't understand it, didn't have to focus on such unimportant details. She took some steps and looked around while making a circle around herself. _

_Nothing. There was nothing here for her..._

_...and yet she had come to this world for a reason, inside this void of time, space and substance; there was something for her to see, to notice. _

_Or that exact void was the reason she was here and she just had to understand what it signified. As she looked once again around, her eyes caught a slight glimpse of pink. Her eyes hurried to find it again._

_The girl, the Mrs. Hatake who had appeared in her last night's dream, was present again. Kakashi seemed to be nowhere in sight. Rin stared at the younger female with the exotic features and examined her. She was standing with her hands on her hips and looked at Rin._

_She felt her body react at the look she was receiving from the pink haired female. Her eyes were screaming at her an incoherent message, a message that she couldn't express with words for some reason. The vampire girl, the pink haired girl was begging in despair for her to do something. _

_To save him, Kakashi, from a danger he was close to, but probably didn't understand it, didn't know of it._

_Or he did know of it but for some reason he chose not to concern himself with it. _

_Rin closed her eyes tiredly and looked at the girl again, adopting too an expression close to despair._

_Why? Why must she be the one to save him? Why did the girl appear in her sleep? Couldn't she be left alone and mourn her losses? _

_"I don't know what you expect me to be able to do to save him but I must warn you, Mrs. Hatake," she loudly told the girl. "He won't listen. He never listened to me."_

_Mrs. Hatake started walking to her and she froze and stayed silent for a moment, but after a second she continued what she wanted to say, hoping that perhaps this would end and the pink-haired girl wouldn't appear again in her sleep; wouldn't force her mind to think of the silver-haired vampire and their prior history. _

_"If he ever listened to me, you wouldn't have met him, Mrs. Hatake," she told the girl and her eyes softened as she said that. "He would be dead by the time you had been born. I would be dead too." _

_If he had ever listened to her, they wouldn't have been forced to live as undead creatures, as vampires. _

_That had always been the one thing she'd never forgive him for; the loss of her humanity along with his. It was again her fault too; she had obediently, stupidly, followed him to the depths of hell, because she was in love with him and she couldn't even think of letting him go alone. She couldn't let him be alone because she was the only one that knew how afraid he was of solitude and she wanted to be his salvation, his medicine for that pain. _

_But she wasn't enough. If she had been, he wouldn't have dismissed her like that and he would have returned to the village instead of going inside that cave._

_"Don't torture me, girl," she told the dead vampire. "I have been in enough pain and danger for Kakashi... why must I be the one to follow him again wherever he goes?" she started marching towards the girl but soon her pacing stopped and she felt tears roll down her face. "He chose you, not me." she let the tears fall and noticed that the girl's expression had changed and was now a look of sorrow and pain and perhaps even guilt. "Why must I be in pain for him again?"_

_WHY?_

Rin woke up and started sobbing violently, unable to calm herself and relax. She lay down with her face in her pillow and continued to cry silently, breathing hard and painfully. She started hitting the pillow with her hands in despair and after some moments of that emotional outburst, she started calming down.

She got up again and ran to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out the same bottle she had drunk from the previous night. This time though she didn't just take a sip of it but brought it to her mouth and drank half of it. She continued crying as she did that.

She finally put the bottle back inside and paced towards her bedroom, where she — like the previous night — opened her drawer and took out two photos. This time though she looked just at the one with her and the two males. She felt tears gather at her eyes again and she caressed the black haired male with her fingers. Then she caressed the silver haired man and felt more tears run down her face.

She missed them, both of them. For different reasons each, but she missed them both. Obito was the love of her life, the man that had been there for her and the one who helped her accept her new nature — one that he was born with — and she had come to understand how all other men faded when he was near for her.

Even Kakashi; even he faded after she realized how important and necessary Obito was to her. It wasn't that she didn't love Kakashi anymore because she did, always would perhaps, but that the silver-haired male couldn't offer her what she needed. It was true that she wasn't crazy in love with Obito — like she had been with Kakashi as a young woman — but she was in love with him deeply.

She loved Obito like Kakashi had started to love her while he was human, by appreciating the time they spent together and everything each one offered.

To Rin, what she and Kakashi had would never be enough to make her happy in the long-run and what she offered to him would never be able to make him happy — truly happy — either. They were very different; she wanted steadiness and serenity while he wanted adventures and danger.

It was fitting for him to love and be with someone like that girl.

Something was happening and Kakashi was involved. Somehow the dead vampire knew of her relationship with him — probably the dead knew of everything that had happened and was happening to their loved ones because she was sure that Kakashi wouldn't have mentioned her — and she had the strange idea that Rin would be able to save him from whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

If the rumors were correct, then Kakashi had turned wild and was living in the mountains. It was said that he had gone crazy after the pink-haired woman was killed — something that, to Rin, was proof of how passionately and wildly he had loved that girl — and had kept himself separated from the rest of the world, forcing himself to live in the hell he had tried to avoid since his father's tragic end.

It was probably the guilt that drove him to punish himself that way because he couldn't protect her as he believed it was his duty, as he desired. And he felt that he had to suffer for his incompetence.

She left the photo down and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling.

She didn't want to get involved and yet she was afraid she would. The girl would press her, thinking that because Rin had been part of Kakashi's life so long ago and they had been together during some of the most important and painful events in the male's life, he would somehow allow her to come back into his life and help him save himself.

But she was wrong. The girl was wrong about how much Kakashi valued her in his life. She doubted his willingness to let her into his life, her willingness to involve herself, the chances she had to get out of the mess after she got involved, unharmed both physically and emotionally and lastly her ability to help him, convince him that she was able to save him.

And yet the idea that she would turn a blind eye to Kakashi was also disturbing and — if he really was in danger with no one to help him — she would go to him eventually. Or she would have to live the rest of her life knowing that she had let him die, without even trying to save him, like it had happened with Obito.

Only this time, she'd leave Kakashi to die out of fear, not to make sure her other friend was alive. She couldn't justify herself like she did then, saying to herself that Obito was a lost cause and if she hadn't hurried with the transplantation, both she and Kakashi would have died too.

She rolled on her left side and closed her eyes again in an attempt to sleep again, hoping she'd be able to sleep without being interrupted by the dead green-eyed vampire-girl.

XXX

Everything was a farce to draw him out of his cave and its safety, to trap him, to force him to join because if he didn't join their group, then he would be killed on the spot. Would he be able to bring Sakura back? Was this a possibility? If there was even the slightest chance for that to happen, then he would join them. But if not, then there was no reason for him to involve himself and he would fight his way out of this place, even if he was killed in the process. He would be with Sakura if that happened; without killing himself, like he had promised her once he wouldn't do if something ever happened to her. So many decades later he kept that promise and lived with misery... but if he was killed here, then Sakura wouldn't be mad at him.

Probably.

Kakashi looked at the orange-haired man, concealing his emotions and attempting to appear comfortable and stress-less despite how disadvantageous to him the situation was. "I didn't come here to help you," he said and looked around to the rest of the Akatsuki members. "I came here to be convinced that IF I help you, I will gain something that cannot be gained in any other way."

The orange-haired man kept his emotionless expression and kept staring at Kakashi, making him feel even more in danger under that hawk-like gaze the man was directing at him. "Do you think that you can find another place with people more daring than us?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that comment. "What you want to attempt, we both know it requires more than courage."

Kakashi narrowed his one, uncovered eye and wet his lips slightly beneath his mask. "I will not involve myself with any plan of yours if you don't give at least one reason to believe that this mad desire I have has a possibility to happen. I don't care how small it'd be... as long as it is not impossible, I want to try it,"

The man opened his mouth to speak but the silver-haired vampire spoke again. "I am no fool and I know when someone lies to me." He looked at the vampires gathered around him once more, acknowledging the danger he was in. "I want proof." he stated to the man.

The orange-haired vampire's eyes shone in anger but soon he reclaimed control over his facial expression and adopted his emotionless mask once more. "Even for that, you must be tested first," he told the man. "If you are not strong enough to pass the first challenge, if you do not possess the abilities to make you a useful asset in the organization, then there is no need for you to be informed of what we can and can't do."

"What would the challenge be?" Kakashi questioned the male.

The vampire shook his head and looked at Kakashi. "You are impatient," he said in a low tone. "That's a bad sign already." he added after a moment. The silver-haired vampire didn't react to the comment, just kept staring at the leader of the organization. "The whole procedure to test your abilities is divided in three parts. For you to have some answers, it is essential to pass the first part; obtain a certain artifact from a certain place. This test will show us how good you are at gathering information, putting them all together and coming to the right conclusion along with how easy it is for you to think and execute plans according to the information you've gathered."

"What artifact am I supposed to find?" the silver-haired vampire queried.

"Something that needs a lot of searching," the man cryptically informed the other male. Everyone stayed silent for a moment and Kakashi was sure his heart would beat like crazy, if he was human. He felt so nervous suddenly that he wanted to draw a breath desperately, just to make him think for a fraction of a second something else but this silence, the words that were going to come out of the orange-haired vampire's mouth. "The Rod of Seven Parts, formerly known as the Rod of Law."

Kakashi blinked at the man. Had he heard correctly? The man wanted him to find what? It was crazy... how could he find an item that existed within tales? According to the reading he had done while he was a kid the Rod of Seven parts was a magical weapon that naiads in a lake hidden in a forest had and protected until the chosen one who would be able to use it to establish the greater laws would appear. Actually it was a tale that the kids of this era didn't know. It had died even as a tale... so how could he find it in reality?

"What?" he finally gasped at the other man with an incredulous look.

"Find the Rod of Seven Parts. That is your first quest," he repeated with a calm look, like he had asked Kakashi to find something so simple as a bottle of water.

The silver-haired remained silent and looked around at the men gathered, hoping to see in their eyes or expressions that what the man was asking was not true.

Unfortunately, he found none; everyone was calm and serious and expected to hear his comply with the quest.

Kakashi looked again at the orange-haired man and then his eyes fell on the female behind him. She also had an emotionless mask that hid very well her feelings but Kakashi thought that just for a slight bit, a hint of worry and incredulity passed in her eyes. It was gone before anyone could see but for a reason the silver-haired man was sure he saw that look — the proof that she was the only logical being in that group perhaps.

"How can I find something that does not exist?" he finally asked the man without taking his eyes away from the blue-haired female. The man seemed very uncomfortable and Kakashi was sure that he was the cause of it; they were a couple and the orange-haired male disliked other men paying attention to his female partner. The leader looked back for a moment and the woman lowered her head, to avoid both men's' gazes.

The Akatsuki member turned his attention back to Kakashi and stared at him. "Have you searched for it, to say it does not exist?" he asked the silver-haired vampire.

Kakashi shook his head slowly, not liking how this conversation was going.

"Then you don't know it doesn't exist," the man answered and took a step closer to Kakashi who resisted the urge to go one step behind to maintain the distance between him and the orange-haired man. He stayed in his position and came face-to-face with the Akatsuki member. "If you really want what you claim you want, then you are willing to make things that appear impossible, possible." he said in a low tone to the older-looking vampire. He went a step back and looked around at the other members of the organization. "Everyone here passed a task like yours." He turned his attention back to the man. "I am sure you will be able to find something too. What do you think?"

Kakashi nodded, hesitating a little and looking at the vampires gathered around him and the orange-haired vampire. He turned to look again at the blue-haired woman but the female still had her head turned down.

If he was going to get involved here, it would be really beneficial to get to know the woman better.

"Is there a time limit?" he asked and slowly his eyes drifted from the woman to the orange-haired man.

The man nodded silently. "Two months."

"Two months." Kakashi repeated and paused for a second. "I'll come here with the results?" he questioned.

"Zetsu will appear to you." the Akatsuki said to the man.

Zetsu. The weird man that looked and felt like a plant.

_So, even if I fail and do not have results, I will not say anything about it. About what happened here today,_

The members one by one vanished into thin air and Kakashi was suddenly alone in the room. He started walking away when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned to look back and found Zetsu looking at him.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow questionably to the man and waited for him to state his reason of following him. The man didn't say anything and just examined the silver-haired vampire, who grew annoyed by the strange man's silence.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked the man after a moment, wanting to find a place to rest and think what he'd do.

How he was going to search (and probably fail) for this quest?

Zetsu shook his head slightly and looked at Kakashi's one exposed eye. "Just wanted to remind you that I can find you wherever you are," White Zetsu stated.

"So don't try to run or inform anyone else," Black Zetsu added as a warning.

Kakashi nodded and waited for the man to disappear inside the ground like the previous times they met but instead he stayed there and kept staring at the silver haired man, making him feel uncomfortable.

The man slowly started to sink into the ground and smirked at Kakashi cryptically. "We are watching you, Kakashi," White and Black Zetsu said simultaneously.

"Inability to complete your task can be understood," White Zetsu said and only the man's head was visible above the ground.

"But inability to keep your mouth closed is another matter," Black Zetsu finished and the man was totally lost in the ground.

Kakashi kept staring at the place the man had vanished. Frustrated and uncomfortable, he took a big breath to calm down. His lungs had not been filled with anything for centuries but they welcomed desperately the air within them, a long forgotten memory that they once had worked normally.

Kakashi kept looking at the place and slowly started walking backwards, trying to find a place to stay while the sun was reigning the sky.

He had to think and decide what he was going to do.

XXX

_She was again here, in this space she went to while she slept and this time she didn't wonder why or how she came to be in this realm of dreams. It was the vampire girl, the dead vampire girl that so desperately wanted to make her lose her calm and uneventful life. She turned around trying to locate the girl._

_Only that her eyes instead of landing on a female face with pink hair and green eyes, landed on a male. He had dark hair, a crooked smile that made her heart beat with joy and love for she had been the reason that smile existed during their short time together. Suddenly memories flew to her and she saw briefly in her mind that man in various situations. _

_Obito. Her Obito. _

_She went closer to him, ran as fast as she could to come close to him and at least in this dream, she would be with him once again. Suddenly though she crashed into something that stopped her from moving further, closer to him. She looked around but saw nothing. She tried to pass again but she couldn't. She hesitantly raised her hand and pressed it against that invisible barrier. She looked up with tears in her eyes and looked at Obito who was slowly walking towards her. She smiled bitterly at him and waited for him to come to her. When he reached her, he raised his hands and placed them against hers, only that she couldn't feel it because of that barrier between them. She pressed stronger against it in a futile attempt to join him somehow. _

_The vampire man smiled and shook his head. He brought his forehead against the barrier and she slowly did the same. When she looked up at him, the sight of his face horrified her. _

_He had only one eye. And from the hole of the other one, blood was running down. She cried as she watched him move away. _

_Then next to him the dead girl appeared and held his arm. Rin felt a sting of jealousy deep inside her and couldn't help but want to push that woman away from her Obito. It didn't help that she was the same female that had taken her human love's heart and was torturing her in her sleep, silently begging her to save Kakashi. _

_But what hurt the most was that she couldn't touch Obito because she was still alive, while he was dead. Obito patted Sakura's shoulder and pulled his hand away. Rin smiled at that. _

_The girl walked closer to her and had once again that begging expression on her face. And soon Obito stared at her too with the same request in his eyes. _

_Her Obito that had died to protect Kakashi, had given him his one eye before he died, was asking her to save him. _

_"Why?" she asked and cried looking at her lover. "He hurt you! Because of him you are with her instead of me," she told him and pressed her hands desperately against the barrier. "He hurt me, Obito." she sobbed at the man. _

_Obito looked behind and motioned for the female to leave. Sakura started fading still looking sadly at the brunette. The dark haired man started walking towards his lover and pressed again his hands against hers from the other side of the barrier. She looked at him and her eyes feel again on his blooded hole. _

_He opened his mouth and her attention immediately went to his lips. He murmured something._

_"What?" she asked. "I didn't hear you dear, say it again." she requested of him._

_He pressed his chest and using his other hand, he wrote something on the invisible barrier. Although nothing was heard or written on the barrier, she knew what he wanted to say. She had understood by his hand on his chest. _

For Me.

_That's what he said to her. To do it. To find Kakashi and try to save him for him. She stared at the man and after a moment nodded. _

_"For you," she said to the man. "For you." _

_He smiled at her and brought his forehead against the barrier again. She brought hers against his and she smiled bitterly. She raised her eyes to look once again at the man but she found none in front of her._

The vampire woman opened her eyes. This time in contrast with the previous two she didn't feel angry, desperate or sad. She felt empty, unable to fight what had happened, refusing to do what was asked of her.

Because Obito asked it. And she would always try to please him. This was the type of woman she was; always trying to fight for the man she loved, she followed.

First Kakashi and now Obito.

She didn't like that she was that way, that she could so easily go against what she wanted because someone she loved a lot asked her to. She always was like that; even as a little girl she always tried, always wanted to be the good girl and she never had the inner strength to say no to someone. She always wanted to please others, afraid of their reactions if she said no.

Things got a little better as she grew up but still... there were people who managed to take down all her defenses immediately.

Obito wanted her to do something for the man that he had chosen to save, the man that was the reason he was killed. For Kakashi.

She let some tears fall again and she slowly got up and went towards the window and looked at the outside street. It was dark and the street was empty at this time of night. The only passengers were either drunk men and women who returned late at their homes or drug addicts who tried to find something to eat at the trash. She pitied those young children so much... they were sick and they were the most common victims of vampires. They were the easiest victims.

She closed her eyes again and pressed her head against the window, like she had done in her dream against that invisible barrier that separated her and Obito, those that belonged to this world and the other. The living and the dead.

Tomorrow...

… tomorrow she would search for Kakashi. She would search to understand why she saw those dreams and what they meant.

What the two dead vampires asked her to do and what her old friend had done to make the dead so afraid of his safety.

She went to her bed and lay down tired and emotionally drained. She didn't sleep that night, just stared at the ceiling, trying to empty her mind from all the thoughts she didn't want to think, all the problems she'd had to face in the morning and the decision she'd have to take.

XXX

The orange-haired Akatsuki member stood outside of the door and looked around. The man had his hands in his cloak's pockets and was waiting silently for the masked vampire to come out of his chamber. He had to give his report about the silver-haired vampire that he really disliked — especially since he dared to look at his lover — and inform the real Leader of the organization that the vampire had accepted the quest.

The leader would be satisfied with how it went; the man accepted.

Not that he had a choice while he was in a room full of rogue vampires that would attack him at the orange-haired male's command. Since the man chose to come, then he would have to play in the game. What strategy he'd chosen to follow was another matter though.

Hatake was desperate for a solution, a way out of his solitude. That was why he came to the meeting; because he was so desperate that he would take any opportunity to make the insane dream of bringing his wife back a possibility.

Although he pitied the man, not being able to imagine how he'd feel if his mate died and he stayed alive, but at the mere thought he had looked at his Konan, he felt an insane amount of anger within him. He wasn't a passionate man by nature. He never really felt strong emotions about anything. After the pain he'd experienced in his life, both human and vampire, he was numb to most emotions.

Konan was the exception though. He was possessive of her, loved her more than he considered healthy for someone to love another being and was jealous of all males around her, afraid he'd lose her one day. He knew that she loved him too, that she would do anything for him; she had followed him to this place, risking her life along with his but the fear would never go away. She could always go away one day... and he would stay alone.

The door opened and the orange-haired man went inside the chamber. He found the masked man having his back turned at him. It was dark and he couldn't see well what the man was doing but as he marched closed towards the man, he saw the outline of a female body.

He was feeding... and it seemed the victim was not dead. The masked vampire preferred to eat his meals while there was still life within them, so he would feel more refreshed and alive after he was over.

"I have my report for the meeting," the orange-haired vampire stated, slightly uncomfortable. It was no secret that vampires, while they fed, were not able to fully control their hunger and greediness.

And he knew by experience that the man feeding in front of him was very greedy.

To the point of utter destruction.

The man raised slightly his head and turned it slightly. The younger vampire saw the blood drip down from the older, dangerous vampire's mouth.

Since the male in front of him said nothing, the younger one decided to continue his report and get out of the chamber as soon as possible, and let the man finish the woman while she was alive and warm. "He accepted to search. I told him to find the Rod of Seven Parts," the younger vampire in the room stayed silent, waiting for the older vampire to speak his opinion and give his orders.

There was an awkward silence for some painfully uncomfortable minutes, until the older male spoke. "Send Itachi after him, Pein. Tell him to spy on how the man works... even if he manages to complete the task, he may not pass the first test, if he didn't do it in a way that guarantees to us he is capable of collecting information and combining them, then he is not useful to us," the older vampire returned his attention to the unconscious woman and lowered his head and started sucking at her skin again.

The man didn't say anything and just nodded silently. He hesitated for a moment and then slowly, still looking at the man, he paced backwards and escaped from the open door, closing it as he went out.

XXX

Some hours later after the man had finished his meal, Zetsu appeared in the room, coming out of the ground. "Master?" he questioned and the man looked at the newcomer.

"Zetsu,"

"Yes, Master,"

"How did Hatake receive the surprise we had prepared for him?" he asked the man.

"He was shocked and surprised at first," White Zetsu answered.

"But he didn't let it show," Black Zetsu finished for his alter-ego.

The man nodded and got up from his chair. "What did he do to make Pein dislike him so much? He gave him the only task that there are doubts he'd be able to complete. If he was a century or so younger, he wouldn't even know the tale,"

"The unforgivable for Pein," White Zetsu said and smirked.

Black Zetsu laughed slightly. "He looked at Konan,"

This seemed to surprise the Master who turned to look at the man behind him curiously. "Isn't he here to bring his wife back to the living?"

"I don't think he looked at Konan that way," Black Zetsu replied to his master after a moment of thinking what to say.

"But Pein is paranoid when it comes to her," White Zetsu explained with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

For a moment none of the two men spoke. Then Zetsu marched closer to the elder vampire. "You decided to send Itachi after all,"

The Master didn't answer and just moved towards his chair again and sat there looking at the ceiling. Zetsu followed him and stood in front of the seated man.

"Is that wise?"

* * *

><p>I know it is a bit slow not but I promise you that the next chapter will be more exciting! XD Your opinon matters! And I want to hear it! XD<p>

Have a good Day!


End file.
